


Doctor in Distress

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Series: Predicaments [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Betaed, Chair Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Doctor McCoy has been captured, and you're going to rescue him. Eventually
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Predicaments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565647
Kudos: 53





	Doctor in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you @dira333 for editing and feedback on this.

McCoy was seething. He couldn’t believe he was in this humiliating situation. If not for the gag in his mouth preventing it, he would have verbally expressed his displeasure.

His wrists were bound together behind the back of the chair. Adding to that, another rope was securing his arms in place by tying them to the rope that was binding his feet together.

He had attempted to try and free himself, pulling at the ropes furiously. As that had only ended in almost topping the chair over he'd given up on that. His captors had tied him up securely. By now they had left him alone for long enough that the sensation of pins and needles in his limbs was slowly being replaced by an aching numbness.

McCoy growled through the gag. Where in the name of God were Jim and the rescue team, he thought. It was Jim’s _damn fault_ he was in this mess anyway. If only that corn-fed-moron of a best friend had _listened_ , when he’d warned him that a King who was subjugating his people wouldn’t take kindly criticism. He could have been in his quarters by now, nursing a glass of Bourbon. But instead, he had been captured in the mess of them fleeing the Castle.

So that’s how McCoy found himself tied up, in a tent of some sort. Judging by the muddy footprints around his chair, they were in one of the many muddy fields surrounding the Castle. And while he was waiting to be rescued, a mad King tried to search for an ancient relic that would increase his power over his people even more. It was a rather dire situation.

Exasperated, McCoy shifted in the chair trying to ease the tension in his arms and shoulders, but it was useless. He was bound so tightly that it forced his shoulders back against the chair.

He groaned again, out of exasperation and pain.

The groan was cut short by a noise outside the tent. He fell silent only to hear someone entering quietly. McCoy assumed it was one of the guards, as the intruder was wearing a full robe with face covering. But then he noticed the person in front of him was a little too short to be a common guard. Then he heard a muffled voice he recognized.

“Doctor McCoy.” Y/N addressed him in a hushed whisper, as she removed her face covering. Her surprise at finding him here written across her face

McCoy threw his head back and seemed to let out a cheer. Yet all Y/N heard was “Mmph.” She ran over to him and removed the gag from his mouth.

“Oh Lt Y/L/N.” McCoy licked his dry lips. “Am I glad to see that pretty face of yours.” He whispered, relieved.

“Are you okay?” Y/N asked concerned, she could see he had some bruising on his face.

“Will be once you untie me.” 

Y/N took a knife she was carrying out of its sheath and knelt at the side of the chair, intending to cut the rope which was tying McCoy's wrists and feet together. But just as she placed the knife against it, she stopped.

“Lt. What’s the matter?” McCoy asked as he tried to turn in the chair to see what Y/N was doing. “What are you waiting for?” He was confused as to why she hadn’t cut the rope yet.

“I’m sorry doctor.” Y/N said glumly. Returning the knife to its sheath, as she stood in front of him. “I can’t untie you.”

“What!” McCoy almost screamed.

Y/N lent forward and covered his mouth with her hand. “Shush.”

McCoy jerked his head away from her. If looks could kill Y/N would have been vaporized. “What do you mean you can’t untie me?” He hissed audibly.

Y/N put a finger to her lips. “Shush,” She said again. 

Then taking her finger away from her mouth continued. “It’s not that I don’t want to, doctor. It's’ just…”

“Just what? Inconvenient?” McCoy interrupted, incredulous.

“In a way. Yes”

McCoy blinked. “I’m sorry.” He said, disbelieving. The look he gave Y/N implied she better explain, and fast before he started screaming.

“We’re currently trying to aid the villagers in locating the relic before the King does, and we’re close, so close.”

“Go on.” McCoy's patience was hanging by its last thread. 

Y/N swallowed. “Well if I release you, and they see you’re missing before we find it…”

“Then, they’ll know you’re here and looking for it.” He completed her sentence through clenched teeth.

“Right.”

McCoy closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to try and compose himself. “Then why are you in the camp searching for me?” McCoy asked as he opened his eyes.

Y/N bit her lip, looking a little abashed. “I wasn’t searching for you.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me” He was trying not to sound offended.

“I’m here to gather Intel, keep an eye on their movements.” Y/N said, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, okay. And is rescuing me - at any point - on the list of things to do? For anyone?” McCoy asked sarcastically.

“Of course it is. The Captain is ready to embark on a rescue, once we have the relic. But we thought you were being held in the castle. We didn’t know they’d brought you here.”

“Well. It’s lucky you stumbled across me. Wouldn’t want Jim to have a wasted trip to the castle to rescue me. Eventually.” His voice was rising in anger as he began pulling violently at the ropes.

Y/N placed a hand over McCoy's mouth again to shush him. But he was thrashing about in the chair so much that she was afraid he would topple over, so to stop that from happening she sat in his lap. He stilled immediately.

McCoy was breathing hard and fast. The feeling of Y/N in his lap, her hand over his mouth was electric and by the way, Y/N was looking at him, he knew she felt it too.

Y/N could feel McCoy's hot breath against her palm, it sent a shiver down her spine. She'd had a crush on McCoy for a while now, but being this close to him was the last thing she expected to happen. Given the dilemma, he was in. She ached to kiss him. Y/N took her hand away from his face.

“Sorry.” She felt embarrassed at the thoughts going through her mind. It was inappropriate to be thinking of him in that way, while he was tied like this.

McCoy let out a deep breath, his anger abating. “It’s alright darlin’.” A smile on his lips. “You’re rather a nice distraction. First time I’ve enjoyed being like this.”

Y/N could feel her face heating up and she smiled affectionately at him. She reached out to place her hand against his cheek.

“I’m sorry I have to leave you like this. It looks painful.”

McCoy moved his head, so he could place a kiss on the palm of her hand. “It’s okay. I know Jim wouldn’t sit on a rescue attempt if he didn’t have to. Do what you need to do.”

Y/N was thankful for his understanding. Then, feeling emboldened by his small gesture of kissing her palm, she leant forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back to look at him she said. “As soon as I get word we have the relic, I’ll be back.”

McCoy just nodded as he looked at Y/N keenly, frustrated that he couldn’t reach out and brush away a stray hair which had fallen across her face.

Still in McCoy's lap, Y/N lent down to pick up the gag from the floor. She held it up. “Forgive me.” And apologetically she brought the gag to his mouth but stopped when McCoy pulled back slightly. She let him speak. 

“Maybe just one more kiss.” He asked, a boyish smile on his face. “Before you leave me to the mercy of my captors.” His tone was joking, but Y/N was indeed worried for him, she didn’t want to leave him like this.

Giving him a soft smile Y/N obliged. Except this time McCoy kissed her back, trying to lean forward to deepen the kiss. Y/N moaned into his mouth. McCoy pulled against the rope, he wanted to touch her so much, it was killing him.

Then a noise from outside startled them both and they pulled apart, panting. Y/N turned in McCoy’s lap to see if anyone was about to enter the tent, but thankfully the footsteps carried on.

“Better save this for later sweetheart.” McCoy's voice was laced with desire.

Y/N turned to face him and smiled, bringing the gag once more to his mouth. McCoy took the knot of it between his teeth without any complaint. Y/N tied the gag securely at the back of his head, she was drowning in the sound of her heartbeat, as it pulsated in her ears. The whole time McCoy's eyes never left hers. 

Once the gag was tied, Y/N lightly ran her fingers along McCoy's jawline. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply at her touch. 

Y/N lent forward and placed her lips against McCoy's ear and whispered. “When we’re back on the Enterprise, I promise I’ll make this up to you.” Then she planted a kiss on his cheek.

A groan, from deep within McCoy’s chest, escaped the gag in his mouth. He pulled against the ropes. With Y/N leaning into him like that he could feel her heartbeat despite the thickness of the robe, could feel it beating in sync with his. When Y/N stood McCoy felt utterly bereft at the loss of her warmth, he instantly missed the feeling of her body against his.

Y/N looked down at him. Brushing his hair away from his forehead, itching to return to the Enterprise with him. Reluctantly she gave him one last smile, before covering her face and leaving the tent.

After Y/N had gone, McCoy let out a growl. He was praying that it wouldn’t be much longer for the relic to be found. His mind was racing with thoughts of what he’d like to do with Y/N, to Y/N, once back on the Enterprise.

He laughed to himself, at the absurdity, of the outcome of his current predicament. He never would have thought, that he’d be so pleased, to be a damsel in distress.


End file.
